


Wanna Get Frozen Yogurt?

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Connor convinces Oliver to get dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Get Frozen Yogurt?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr

“Hey Oliver, wanna go get frozen yogurt?”

Oliver tries not to groan when he lifts his head off the couch. They’d just finished dinner and he’d had been looking forward to the rest of the night being quiet. A veg out to a Top Chef marathon night. A do-nothing night. A have an extra glass or two of wine after dinner and go to bed early kind of night.

This week is getting to him and it’s only Tuesday.

He opens his mouth to begin some terribly lame excuse when he sees the concern in Connor’s eyes.

Connor knows how hard Oliver’s been working, has seen the fatigue Oliver never seems to shake, and worries. Thirty is too young to look so worn out.

“Please, Oliver. Can we go?”

And with that Oliver knows he’s gone. Connor rarely says please so sincerely. He’s cajole and insist, poke and prod when he really wants something. But it’s occasion few and far between when Connor actually humbles himself enough to plainly ask for what he wants.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

+

They’re quiet as they stroll, hand-in-hand, down to the frozen yogurt place a few blocks down.

It’s one of those places with a dozen different flavors to choose from with various candies to add in.

Oliver gives Connor a pointed look when he sees it’s packed with teenagers and Connor teasingly calls him a “grumpy old man” as he tugs Oliver inside.

Connor gets some small tasting cups and makes Oliver try all the different flavors.

“But, Connor, I know I want-”

“Quiet, Ollie. Try the Rocky Road.”

Connor finally gets Oliver to laugh when he pulls a face at the supremely sour mix of lemon and lime sorbet.

Exiting the shop with their cups piled high with yogurt and sweets, they turn away from their apartment to slowly walk around the neighborhood.

The yogurt in his cup is mostly melted when Oliver deliberately nudges his shoulder against Connor’s. Connor turns, a spoonful paused midair.

“Thank you for suggesting this. It - I needed this,” Oliver tells Connor’s shoes. He glances up to look Connor in the eyes watch the grin slowly spread as he says, “And thank you for being you.”

Connor wraps his arm around Oliver’s shoulder and their kiss tastes like artificial flavoring.

“Thank you for being you too, Oliver.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I still want froyo....


End file.
